Ask Grojband
by Secret Of Music
Summary: Here is where you ask the members of Grojband questions! Rating for later chapters. You can ask them or any body else from the show a question and they'll answer them! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Corey- Hey Guys! Okay so this is just an 'Ask Me' story! You ask us questions and we answer them.**

**Laney- So ask away! These questions are examples you know, so you can have a clue on what you want to ask. Our questions will be given to us by either Kasey, Star, or if you want to ask it personally!**

**Kin- You can ask any of us, or all of us a question. Or just two or three, it doesn't matter.**

**Kon- It doesn't **_**have **_**to be us. You can ask Trina, Mina, Nick Mallory, The Newmens, Mayor Mello, you can even ask Star and Kasey. :3 Just ask anybody you want.**

**Corey and Laney- Star doesn't own Grojband.**

**Kin and Kon- On with the story! **

**Star- This is in my P.O.V. You'll know when I'm talking.**

* * *

"Hey! These are some example questions. So after this, please send me some questions that you'd like them to answer. It can be about the band, personal life, realtionships, etc."

"Who is she talking to? Asked Kon

"I have no idea." Kinreplied.

"I'm talking to the viewers! Now, STFU!"

Kin/Kon- O_o

"Glad we have an understanding. Now first example question is for, drumroll please." Kon does a drumroll. "Corey!"

**Example Question: Corey, who is scarier, Laney or Trina?**

_Corey: Laney, no doubt._

_Laney: *smirk*_

"Okay! Next question!"

**Example Question: Boys, who do you like?**

_Kin: *mumbles* Kim._

_Kon:*mumbles* Konnie_

_Corey:*glares at twins* I don't like no one. Can we __**please **__move on!?_

"He's lying! I bet he likes Carrie!"

"Aw hell to the naw!" Corey yelled.

"Corey belongs with me...na! Corey belongs with Mina." Laney stated Corey gave her a 'she-so-likes-me' look.

"Nice save. KASEY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Kasey yelled.

"Ladies and gentalmen, Kasey!" Kasey huffed

"On to the next question." Kasey said.

**Example question: Have an of you tried playing each other's instruments? **

_Corey: Well, I have tried to play key baord, and Kin tried to play drums, while Kon tried to play gituar. Laney knows how to play __**everything, **__so I bet it as funny for him to see us mess up._

_Laney: I'm a gi-oh forget it! And yes, it was. *smirk*_

"Boys! Well that's all the examples! Can't wait to see what you came up with!"

* * *

**Corey- Hoped you liked it. **

**Laney- Again, Star does NOT own us.**

**Kin- Please review or else she can't write the next chapter.**

**Kon- That one will be longer depending on how many questions we have. **

**Star- I'm out peace!**

**ReviewPlz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-Hiya! Thank you all for your questions! You know who you are. ;)**

**Corey- Star doesn't own Grojband.**

**Laney-Only herself and the plot.**

**Kin-Special thanks to all of you who asked...**

**Kon- ...You all rock!**

**All-On to the story!**

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo! I'm glad that you all have questions for this little story. I'm tearing up. A lot of you gave me more than one! You guys rock!"

"Drama Queen" Kin muttered. I threw a lamp at him.

"STFU!"

"Okay first question." Kasey stated.

**Jayjay0219(1/4)- Corey, what would you do if you lost your beanie?**

_Corey- Um, I would probably freak out. This beanie is __**very **__important. Ask Lanes, she saw what happened when I lost it._

_Laney- He threw a temper tantrum!_

**Jayjay0219(2/4)-Are you or have you ever been bullied in school?**

_Laney- Acyually yes. When I was in elementary, kids used to pick on me because of my looks. That is, until Corey stood up for me. *Hearts in eyes*_

**Jayjay0219(3/4)-No questions, just want to say you're adorable!**

_Kin- Why thank you. *wink*_

_Corey, Laney, Kon- *rolls eyes*_

**Jayjay0219(4/4)-How does Laney know you play giant with tiny soaps?**

_Kon- Oh, um, you know, um-_

_Laney- He left the door open and was playing with the soaps in the sink._

"Well I hope that answered your questions! Next por favor!" Everybody gave me a weird look.

"*sigh* It means please."

"Oh" They all said.

"I want Corey out of here for this one!" He left.

**KricV5- Laney, if Corey ever falls in love with Carrie, would you try to break them apart, or accept it and move on?**

_Laney- Oh well, um, C-Corey wants who he wants, right? I should probably accept it._

"Stay strong Laney. Okay next question." Kasey said while comforting Laney.

**Fooppoof3(1/5)-****Corey, how are you so oblivious to the fact that Laney's a girl and that she's completely in love with you?**

_Corey- Wait...Lanes is a girl? Ha! Very funny Fooppoof3! And besides, I think I'd know when a girl has a crush on me._

_Star-*mumbles* That's what they all say_

**Fooppoof3(2/5)-Kin, what would you do if you found out that someone close to you is cutting themselves?**

_Kin-Who's cutting themselves! Oh no! Call the ambulance! _

_Kon-Chill dude, no one is cutting._

_Kin-Oh good._

**Foopoof3(3/5)- Kon, would it suck if cheese didn't exist?**

_Kon- Well, DUH! Cheese is heaven that you eat!_

**Fooppoof3(4/5)-Laney, what is your greatest fear? I'm not gonna use it against you, It's for my one-shots. You're on my top five favorite list.**

_Laney-Oh I'm flattered! Well, I'll have to say that it's the band breaking up and I'll never see the guys again. *mumbles* especially Corey._

_Corey-What was that?_

_Laney-Nothing!_

**Fooppoof3(5/5)-Mina, what's your greatest fear. Again, for my one-shots.**

_Mina-I-I'm on you top five?! Oh thank you! Well don't tell her this, but it's Trina. She scares me a lot._

_Trina- MINA!_

_Mina-Coming! *whispers*help me.*runs off*_

"Poor Mina. Hmmm, You should write a one-shot were it's vice versa. Mina abuses Trina. It's only fair to that poor girl."

"I agree." Kin stated.

**Musical Skater- Corey, you do know that Laney's a fucking girl right?**

_Corey-Okay, whatever you guys say. I say Laney's a dude._

_Laney- But I'm a-_

_Star- *whispers in Laney's ear.*_

_Laney-Okay. Carry on._

"Corey get your behind outta here! _**Now!**_"

"Yes ma'm!" Corey yelled before running away.

"I gotta go. BRB!"

"Well. while Star is gone, It's my time to shine!" Kasey said."Okay next please!"

**xXLeolaXx- Laney, will you ever tell Corey that you like him, or will you let him be his oblivious self?**

_Laney- Oh, well, I don't want for it to be awkward between us ya know? And what if he doesn't like me back? It'll ruin the band and our friendship. I don't want that to happen._

"Deep stuff. Well it'll be okay, Laney. Net Question!" Kasey said.

**Thecraziestninja(1/3)-Corey, if you had to kiss Laney, Carrie, or Mina, who would you choose?**

_Corey-What kind of question is that? Heh heh heh._

_Laney- __**Answer the question!**_

_Corey-O_o Okay? Um, Laney? I guess. Even though I'm not gay. Mina is ike a sister to me. And I'd rather die than kiss Carrie._

_Laney-Yes! Uh, I mean, cool. I guess heh heh heh._

**Thecraziestninja(2/3)- Boys, do know that Laney's a girl right?**

_Corey-*sigh* Why does everyone say that!? People need to learn their genders._

_Kin- I am sorry to inform you but Laney is a boy._

_Kon- Laney. is. a. dude, dude!_

**Thecraziestninja(3/3)-Laney, how come no one calls you 'Lanes' but Corey?**

_Laney- Oh well, that's beacause it's sort of out our thing. You know how I'm the only one that calls him 'Core?'_

"Okay that was the fir-" Kasey started but was interrupted.

"Where's Star?" Kin asked.

"Right here!"

"Okay on to the next question." Kin said. Kasey and I glared at him.

**Death the Pistolman- How did the feud start between you and The Newmens?**

_Corey- Well it started on the first day of Jr. High. Me and Lanes were walking outside when we spotted Carrie._

_Lanes-We said' Hi' and she replied with attitude. *rolls eyes* We started talking to her and saying that it wasn't called for..._

_Corey- When the rest came by and gave us more attitude. We were out numbered so left._

_Kin- We soon started a band and found out that they started one too._

_Kon- We both signed up for our fist gig at the same time and we ended up winning the gig._

_Laney- And that's how it all started. We soon fought over gigs and junk like that until we hated each other._

_Kin/Kon-The End!_

"Okay you guys just gave us a summary of a flashback."

"Yeah." Kasey agreed. They all shrugged.

"Before we move on to the next question, Laney go to the bathroom and put on the outfit in there. Don't come out until I say so."

"Okay?" She left for the bathroom and we heard a scream. "Aw hell to the naw!

"Okay next!"

**AlexRiffin(1/3)-Boys, do you believe that Laney is a girl? If not Laney prove so.**

_Corey- C'mon guys! Laney. Is not. A. Girl!_

_Kin- I do not believe so, either._

_Kon- We said it once and we'll say it again: Laney is a boy._

_Star- Laney get out here!_

_Laney-*comes out wearing a red tank top the stops above the belly button, Black skinnies, dark green, almost black, flats with a tiny black bow. Hairclip is out and her bangs cover most of her eyes* H-hey, guys._

_Corey-*nosebleed*_

_Kin/Kon-Laney is a girl!?_

**AlexRiffin(2/3)- Mina, why are you beast friends with Trina even though she's super mean?**

_Mina- Oh, um, you see, I-I'm, as you can see, very, uh, 'nerdy.' Being with Trina helps me get more of a rep so people would stop bullying me. Even though she scares the day lights out of me._

_Trina-MINA! _

_Mina-Coming!_

**AlexRiffin(3/3)-Laney, why are you so beautiful? I mean the boys might not think so, but I do. p.s. I'm a girl so I mean this in a FRIENDLY way!**

_Laney- Oh why thank you. I don't really think of myself as 'beautiful' or 'pretty' that much. You know since I'm sort of a tomboy and all._

_Corey-*mumbles* You are too, beautiful._

"Finally! They found out she's a girl!"

"I know right!?" Kasey yelled.

"On to the next one!" We both said at the same time.

**Sabrina-Alfaro126789(1/4)- Corey, what is the most important thing that has ever happened to you?**

_Corey- Well, that'll have to be the band. *puts arm around Laney*_

_Laney-*blush*_

**Sabrina-Alfaro126789(2/4)-Laney, what if Corey kissed you?**

_Laney- Pshh, like that'll ever happen. ButIReallyWantItTo!_

_Corey-What was that?_

_Laney-Nothing!_

**Sabrina-Alfaro126789-(3/4)-Kin, what if you were stuck in a musical.**

_Kin- I'm in Grojband. My life practically is a musical. _

**Sabrina-Alfaro126789(4/4)-Kon, would you kiss Konnie is she were in the rain crying?**

_Kon-Of course I would._

_Corey-*glares*_

_Kon-Not. Of course I would not.._

"Nice save, Kon."

"Why thank you." Kon replied.

"Okay I'm sorry to inform you that this chapter, has ended." Kasey said.

"But don't worry. As long as you guys give us questions to answer, this will be a long story."

See ya!' Corey said.

* * *

**Corey-Okay thank you for all of you that submitted questions for that, you rock!**

**Laney-And thank you AlexRiffin for sending that question where these idiots found out I'm a girl.**

**Kin-Yeah, yeah, we're sorry.**

**Kon-Stop bringing that up.**

**Star- Time to steal a line. Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	3. SORRY READERS

_**People of Fanfiction! I am sorry to say that this story will not continue. D:, I know a lot of you liked this story seeing as it has inspired you to make your own version of a truth/dare, ask me, AUA, and many more! Again sorry, I really am! If any of you would like to continue it yourself by adopting it, that is fine by me. Thanks again and I truly am sorry. **_

_**For those who have questions on why I haven't updated any of my stories, here it is: Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. **_

_**I was heartbroken when I found out.**_

_**If you want to adopt it tell me through P.M. The first one will get it. Here is what ou need to do if you're goning to adopt it:**_

_**1) Say that it was mine first**_

_**2) Send me a P.M. request(Review will not count)**_

_**3) Give me credit if you are going to use the OCs**_

_**4) Make sure to let me know if you're going to rewrite it or carry on from where I left off.**_

_**You may use the questions on my reviews if you wish, also tell me if you want the questions in my P.M. box. **_

_**Again sorry folks, but I won't be dong this story anyore. Don not worry though! I will still do 'She Can Sing' and not stop writing it! So you may sleep well tonight if you are worried about it (I doubt you are)**_

_**Good bye!**_

_**~ Star out**_


End file.
